


Trust Later

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Double Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan doesn't know if he can trust Methos, but he knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Later

"Do you gamble that way all the time?" Duncan calls out. Methos has been in the shower for a good twenty minutes; Duncan's curiosity is starting to win out over his politeness.

"What?" Methos yells back. "Can't hear you over the spray. Just a minute, I'll be out soon."

Duncan crosses his arms over his chest and waits. A few minutes later, Methos comes out of the bathroom, towel draped around his waist. "Yeah?"

"I was asking--" Duncan clears his throat. "If you gamble with your life often."

"No," Methos says, smiling as he gives Duncan the once-over Duncan was trying so hard not to give him. Duncan feels like the exposed one once it's over. "I had to know if I could trust you."

"Can I trust _you_?" Duncan asks, eyebrow raised.

"I can't answer that. You'll have to decide it for yourself."

A drop of water slides down Methos's shoulder, and Duncan comes forward. Methos meets him halfway.

"This isn't trust, Highlander," Methos murmurs.

Duncan doesn't much care. He licks that droplet off Methos's shoulder, and when Methos draws his mouth back up and kisses him hard, he knows any decisions about trust are going to have to wait.

_-end-_


End file.
